Un Poco de Diversión
by MelAD6
Summary: ¿Cuan lejos podemos llegar por nuestros deseos mas perversos?, la mente puede ser nuestra salvación o perdición en este mundo tan enfermo en el cual vivimos. El joven Hildemar lo ira descubriendo mientras recorre el camino para terminar de conocer por completo su mente tan confusa y retorcida que consigo lleva.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Poco De Diversion:  
Capitulo I:**

Yo era un joven con cabello grisáceo ojos color azul y de un metro ochenta mas o menos estaba Metido en la bañera quedándome dormido haciendo que me deslizara hundiendo mi rostro cada vez más hasta que el agua llego a mi nariz despertándome de golpe, lave mi rostro dejando la vista dando un suspiro.- **Uhm el primer día de clases que fastidio**.- dije sin mayor emoción realmente no me agrava la idea de ir a una nueva escuela aunque eso es algo comun en un chico como yo aunque ya tengo diecinueve años , salí de la tina de la tina para vestirme e ir hacia la cocina prepare unos waffles con jugo de naranja comiéndolo tranquilamente no quería llegar a tiempo pasando entre tantas personas pero, luego pensé que si llegaba cuando todo estuvieran en sus aulas se darían cuenta de mi presencia entonces comí lo que aun quedaba en el plato con rapidez bebiendo jugo saliendo de mi casa con mis cosas , al salir pase por un parque en donde se mantenían los niños y familias para pasar el rato ya desde temprano.

Llegue a la escuela ya la mayoría estaba dentro de las aulas esperando a que llegara los profesores, busque la mía para poder comenzar con aquel tormentoso día que tenia por delante di un suspiro enfrente de la puerta que me separaba de estar alrededor de tantas personas desconocidas medite por un momento decidiendo no entrar, camine por aquel pasillo ya vacio buscando donde pasar toda la mañana hasta la hora de salida después de deambular un buen rato encontré unos escalones supuse que llegaban hasta la azotea al llegar me estire observando el hermoso paisaje ante mi los arboles moviéndose al ritmo del viento creando aquel sonido tan relajante, tire mi chaqueta al suelo para poder usarla como almohada acostándome encima mirando las nueves moverse en el suelo cambiando de forma por las diferentes corrientes de viento está cerrando mis ojos durmiéndome en aquel momento pacifico pero de pronto escuche un ruido fuerte ,levantándome de golpe para ver quien había subido me puse detrás de un muro para que no me descubriera algún profesor pero a observar bien quien había interrumpido mi sueño era una estudiante de unos diecinueve muy hermosa en verdad , cabello negro largo hasta la cintura , su piel tersa porcelana con unos labios delicados como los pétalos color rosa , un cuerpo dotado en los lugares correctos toda ella era una verdadera joya a pesar de toda la belleza que Expedía su cuerpo lo que me dejo totalmente hipnotizado fueron sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Después de estar un rato observando decidí acercarme a saludar ya había subido sola supuse que también se había escapado de clases.- **Hola, ¿puedo preguntar porque está aquí?**.-pregunto con amabilidad volteo para quedárseme viendo de pies a cabeza con una mirada severa.- **Claramente no lo mismo que usted**.-contesto toscamente- **debe ser el alumno Alex Hildemar, ¿verdad?** -me pregunto aun con esa seriedad que me puso un poco nervioso y solamente asentí con la cabeza, ella solo hizo un resoplido.- **¿P-por qué preguntas?** .- le cuestione con nerviosismo **.-¿por qué? Ha estado ausente durante casi toda la jornada de clases y todavía se atreve a preguntar, por culpa de usted tuve que salir de clases para ponerme la tarea en buscarlo**.- al decir aquello quede muy confundido no entendía eso.- **Espera, si yo estaba ausente no entiendo porque tendrías que salir de clases digo una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, cierto**.-mencione aun conservando la confusión esperando que me la aclarara pero lo único que conseguí fue una mirada de indiferencia dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar para regresar a la aula y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.- **Espera, espera no me has contestado** .- la seguí tratando de tener su paso, caminaba algo rápido hizo un resoplido de molestia dando media vuelta quedando frente a frente con ella.- **Uhm Yo soy Irene Agassi la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y encargada de que todos cumplan las normas al igual que estén dentro de sus aulas**.-al decir las últimas cinco palabras me deba golpes con su dedo en mi pecho.- **Ouch tienes la mano algo pesada** -comente en forma de broma tratando de de quitar la tensión pero no sirvió de solo para enfadarla aun más.- **Mira, mejor no digas nada y regresa al aula que ya suficiente tuve con buscarte** .-dijo con fastidio mientras llegábamos ante la puerta del aula.

Camine sin decir más nada hasta llegar al aula, atravesé el marco solo para recibir todas las miradas y unas risillas burlonas ante esa situación de la cual tanto quería evitar.- **Demonios.** -dije entre dientes con molestia y note que la chica que me había ido a buscar estaba en la misma clase.- **Bienvenido joven Hildemar veo que se nos perdió por un buen rato no es así**.- recalco la profesora en tono sarcástico hice una media sonrisa para no parecer grosero pero en ese momento solo quería perderme de verdad .- **Yo soy Amelia Seins seré tu profesora guía el resto del año** .-aunque la profesora que me había tocado podría valer la pena el estar siempre en el aula , se miraba que aun era joven tal vez no más de treinta años con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso más en la parte del busto y un rostro hermoso al igual que su cabello un poco largo color castaño .- **Es que no tenia ganas de entrar ´podía asistir otro día donde no hubiera tanto revuelo por quien es el nuevo de la clase**.-mencione sin mayor preocupación de que pensara ella , solo río y señalo un lugar vacio para que me sentara después de ello como esperaba todos me observaban como si fuera un bicho raro mientras murmuraban cosas era tan fastidioso no hallaba las horas para largarme de ese lugar.-

Después de un par de horas al fin toco la campana indicando que era libre almeno por ese día tome mi cosas para retirarme lo antes posible pero justo antes de poder salir la profesora me detuvo.- **No puedes irte aun ya que te escapaste casi toda la mañana tendrás un castigo, así que, siéntate y te podrás ir dentro de tres horas** \- solo dicho eso tomo sus cosas para marcharse.- **acaso usted no se quedara para asegurarse que no me vaya**.- rio tranquilamente abriendo la puerta y una chica estaba enfrente parecía de unos catorce año pero su cuerpo está bien formado con cabello con un largo hasta arriba de sus hombres color castaño y unos ojos color miel– **ella es Melody Franz y bueno siempre llega tarde a sus clases así que es la alumna con mas castigos en el año , por esa razón aseguro que no te escaparas** .-comento la profesora Seins con aire de broma marchándose dejándonos solos a los dos.- **Bueno creo que seremos compañeros de castigo, un gusto soy Alex Hildemar estoy en ultimo años** \- me presente estirando la mano ella correspondo al saludo estrechando las manos.- **Igualmente un gusto la profesora ya me presento pero dime solo melody o mel o mi apellido sabes que dime como te parezca mejor** .-dijo de manera jovial.- **que te parece si vamos a la terraza para pasar las horas** –menciono sonriente asomándose por la puerta para verificar que la profesora se hubiera marchado .-

 **Listo vámonos.-** al decir eso tomo mi mano encaminándonos a los escalones- **am claro vamos** – al llegar de nuevo a la terraza me sentí tan calmado ese lugar daba ese aire de tranquilidad Melody llego hasta el borde recostándose en el y no pude evitar notar que no tenia ropa interior debajo de la falda del uniforme.- **O-oye es cierto que siempre llegas tarde a clases**.- pregunte intentando distraer mi mente de malos pensamientos, río un poco.- **Si siempre llego tarde** .-contesto con tranquilidad .- **y la razón es? Acaso se te hace tarde porque vives lejos**.- pregunte curioso mientas ella se sentaba al borde del balcón .- **hmm la verdad vivo a unas cuadras de aquí** .-contesto moviendo sus piernas como niña pequeña- **entonces te levantas tarde he** – dije un poco burlon sonriendo ella solo río.- **nah no es eso, me levanto siempre temprano para pasar todas las mañanas a que me vacunen**.- menciono de una manera extraña guiñando el ojo izquierdo a lo cual no entendí me acerque a la par de ella apoyando mis brazos en el balcón **.-¿y de que estas enferma?**.- por alguna razón mi pregunta le causo mucha gracia .- **eres mayor que yo deberías entender eso** .-con esas palabras me dejo mas confundido de lo que ya estaba .- **Pues yo te entendí que estabas enferma , no veo otra razón para que te vacunen todas las mañanas**.- cada cosa que le decía hacia que riera mucho ya después de un rato de escuchar sus risas se calmo **.- ay que risa me das** .-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que asomaban por tanto reir.- **Uhm yo no le veo la gracias**.- conteste un poco molesto.-

 **Vamos enserio , ¿no entiendes con eso de la vacuna?**.- pregunto sonriente observándome.- **no, no entendí**.-dije con seriedad observando las hojas de los arboles moverse hasta que sentí un roce en mi pierna.- **Bueno pues no queda de otra, tendré que enseñarte a que me refería**.-menciono acariciándome con su pie cada vez más arriba de mi pierna.- **ahm o-oye…que..ya detente**.- hable con dificultad por los nervios sonrojándome cada vez más con cada roce que daba **.-¿por que? Si pones una cara muy divertida** .- comento en un tono de voz algo burlona pero al mismo tiempo sensual sin dejar de sonreír.- **¡Ya para!**.- dije un poco alto colocándome enfrente de ella para sostener las piernas pero en el movimiento quede en medio de ellas sonrió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.- **P-perdón yo…**.- antes de poder terminar la frase coloco sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera halándome dejándonos totalmente cerca nuestros cuerpos y rostros.- **Que hicieras eso no me ha molestado en absoluto** .-por la corta distancia que teníamos entre los dos con cada palabra que decía rozaba sus labios contra los míos llegando a un punto en donde ya no pude aguantar las ganas de tomarla dándole un beso apasionado al cual ella correspondió acariciando su cintura y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pasamos unos minutos así deteniéndonos por breves momentos para tomar aire.

Ya totalmente pegados podía sentir como nuestras intimidades se rozaba y su bragas ya estaban un tanto húmedas por todos los roces recibidos nos detuvimos para vernos.- **Um creo que ahora tu serás quien me vacune** .- después de que dijo eso sonreí _**"con que a eso se refería"**_ pensé riendo por dentro por ser tan distraído, acaricie su cadera llevando mi manos hacia arriba subiendo la falda y metiendo el dedo índice de mis manos a cada lado en su panty para poder estirarlas haciendo presión contra sus intimidad a lo cual respondía con varios suspiros de placer en eso comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalón bajándolo con todo y bóxer para tomar mi miembro acariciándolo estiraba con más fuerza la ropa interior hasta introducirlo en sus labios vaginales mientras ella movía su mano con rapidez ,saque los dedos de donde los tenia para agarra sus trasero guiando mi miembro a su intimidad sobando la punta contra la entrada de su vagina encima de la panty puso sus manos en mi espalda aferrándose a ella acariciándola hice a un lado su ropa para meterla de a poco haciendo que ella incrustara las uñas lo cual era aun mas placentero el momento la tome con fuerza apretando su trasero metiendo lo que faltaba de un solo golpe provocando que arañara mas las espalda hasta sentir un ardor, por lo profundo de sus rasguños mi vaivén lo hacia lo más rápido que podía con fuerza.- **Uhm a pesar de que entren a diario en ti… s-sigues estando algo estrecha**.-comente con agitación si dejar de moverme a la misma velocidad dando alguno resoplidos del placer.- **amm c-calla y sigue**.-dijo con dificultad entre gemidos en su rostro se miraba que le encanta hacerlo. Me detuve sacando mi miembro bajándola del barandal dándole media vuelta para que se apoyara con las manos.- **Veamos si te gusta por aquí.** \- con fuerza metí mi pene en su ano hasta hacerlo topar dio un gemido fuerte abriendo la boca babeando del placer me incline para apoyarme en ella y moverme lo más rápido que podía después de unos minutos ella se estremeció corriéndose por la presión de su ano en mi miembro llegue al clímax llenándola con mi semen.-

 **E-eso estuvo** **entretenido** .-dijo agitada aun apoyando su manos en el borde del balcón saque mi miembro de su interior subiendo mi pantalón.- **Si que lo fue** .-termine de arreglarme al igual que ella y volvió a recostarse en el borde.- **Una linda tarde para tener sexo**.-comento sonriendo asentí con la cabeza correspondiendo a la sonrisa.- **Bueno ya será hora de irnos es mejor que bajemos para tomar nuestras cosas** .-mencione dando media vuelta para dirigirme a los escalones pero me detuve al escuchar una rotunda negación de parte de ella.- **No, quiero quedarme mas tiempo aquí ,estar dentro es tan aburrido**.- dijo haciendo unos pucheros y golpeando el suelo con su pie cruzándose de brazos.- **No seas infantil, ya se nos acabara el tiempo del castigo y solo quiero largarme a casa** .-di un suspiro esperando que cambiara de actitud.- **nop yo me quedare aquí vete si quieres** .- me dijo un poco molestas volviendo a subir al barandal para sentarse encima.- **Como guste igual es tu problema.**

 **Oye oye detente**.- menciono para detenerme .- **¿Que?** .- fue lo único que le dije mirándola fijamente.- **sabes que haría esta tarde más divertido**.- comento poniéndome una intriga por la mirada que tenia la mire esperando la respuesta de esa interrogante estiro sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo sonriendo ampliamente y note que sus pupilas se dilataron un poco.- **Que haga esto ...** \- con solo decir aquello se dejo caer hacia atrás desde el sexto piso del edificio corrí hacia ella para poder detenerla pero no era lo suficiente rápido como para llegar antes de la caída al asomarme pude ver su cuerpo ya inerte en el suelo en un charco de sangre.- **Pero que carajos ….** \- lo único que mencione antes de bajar lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar donde estaba para poder asegurarme si aún seguía con vida pero milagro seria que lo estuviera de la distancia de la cual callo, comencé a buscar a alguien por ayuda hasta encontrar un profesor de educación física trate de explicarle todo pero por los nervios no podía lo guíe al lugar pero al llegar ya no había nada .- **Joven, esto no me hace ninguna gracia y si a usted si pues está muy mal de la cabeza** .- dijo con severidad golpeando mi cabeza por el enfado yo aun estaba atónito como rayos ya no había nada talvez me perdi , ha de estar en otro lugar el cuerpo repetía en mi mente buscando una señal de lo ocurrido.- **No… no pude imaginar nada todo paso ella se tiro desde la azotea** .-tome mi cabeza totalmente perdido en mis pensamientos y en lo ocurrido camine hacia mi casa tratando de buscar una solución ante aquel extraño e irreal acontecimiento, no pude provocar bocado aun recordaba toda la sangre a su alrededor solo fui acostarme .- **ya mañana veré que hacer ante esto** .- solo con dicho eso me quede totalmente dormido


	2. Chapter 2: Jugarretas Mentales

**CAPITULO 2  
Jugarretas Mentales**

Al día siguiente no había podido dormir casi nada pensando en aquella escena pensaba y repensaba como iba hacer este día realmente habrá pasado ó solo fue mi imaginación, tome la almohada poniéndola contra mi rostro para tranquilizarme y poder bajar a la cocina para desayunar .- **Rayos mis padres se fueron ayer de viaje** .-dije rascándome la cabeza mientras me serbia un poco de cereal al terminar sentí una lamida y recordé que le tenía que dar de que comer al perro al acabar de alimentarlo fui a duchar para arreglarme cuando termine de hacer todo tome mis cosas, Melody me había dicho que vivía a unas cuadras del Instituto así que observaba a todas las chicas que pasaban por allí por si lograba encontrarla pero no tuve éxito y termine de llegar a la entrada de mi escuela dando un suspiro camine a la clase y en un momento antes de entrar al aula pude ver a Melody caminar con rapidez dirigiéndose a la que deduje que era su aula _**"entonces que paso…"**_ pensaba con tanta incertidumbre recordando lo sucedido pero antes de perderme más en mis pensamientos la profesora Seins abrió la puerta para que entrara .- **Vamos jovencito suficiente tuvimos con el día de ayer**.-dijo en un tono de severidad por lo visto hoy no andaba del mismo humor que ayer solo asentí entrando y sentándome en mi pupitre sacando un cuaderno para anotar pero no podía concentrarme en nada _**"necesito hablar con ella si eso necesito"**_ repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.-

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba la hora de comer me levante para ir afuera y comenzar la búsqueda tratando de recordar de que año me había dicho que era recorrí los pasillos de los cuales me dio tiempo antes de que tocaran pero antes de entrar al aula recordé el detalle de que siempre la castigaban.- **Si esa será la manera más fácil de hablar con ella** .-me dije a mi mismo como si fuera la mejor idea de la vida dirigiéndome a la azotea tal vez eso no fue bueno las imágenes recorrieron la mente siendo interrumpidas por un olor algo fétido como si algo se estuviera descomponiendo pero no me preocupe por aquello de plano que era un ave que se lastimo y murió o un ratón , estirándome me relaje convenciéndome que mi mente jugaba conmigo .

- **Me pregunto si la señorita estricta vendrá a buscarme de nuevo** .-al terminar esa frase esa persona a la cual acababa de mencionar estaba justamente detrás de mi haciendo una mueca supe perfectamente que realmente estaba molesta conmigo pero en un momento mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo deje de pensar en lo que me atormentaba y tomándola de su cintura le di un beso en su hermosos labios dulces como la miel ese momento fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada que me hizo tambalear por la fuerza que llevaba .- **C-como te atreves a besarme asi tan descaradamente** .- me dijo de una manera furiosa pero sonrojada aunque me doliera la mejilla por aquel golpe sonreí.- **Es que tu provocas que a uno le den ganas de besarte**.-le conteste con calma acercándome a ella .- **Basta , si quieres quedarte aquí quédate ya me da igual le diré a la profesora que te has marchado del Instituto** .-con eso dicho dio media vuelta marchando con rabia hacia el aula corri para alcanzarla y seguirla.- **No te molestes regresare contigo** .- ella no decía nada solamente caminaba con más rapidez hasta llegar al aula abrió la puerta deteniéndose para avisar su llegada a la Profesora la cual también estaba furiosa conmigo agache el rostro sentándome .- **Bueno ya eh terminado el tema del día si gustan pueden adelantar la tarea que les he dejado , pero guarden silencio** .- después se sentó en la silla haciendo algunos apuntes me recosté en mi pupitre para descansar los minutos que quedaban.-

Al poco tiempo se escucho el timbre todos se levantaron y marcharon .- **Ustedes dos quédense necesito hablarles** .- dijo La profesora Seins seriamente, con Irene nos acercamos al escritorio de ella .- **Díganos Profesora que desea hablar con nosotros** .-pregunto la chica con su tono habitual .- **Bueno en primer lugar hablare con usted señor Hildemar , es el segundo día de clases y paso el mismo incidente de ayer supondré que por ser nuevo cree que puede hacer lo que se le de la regalada gana pero no es asi , no señor, otra falta y lo suspenderé por tres semanas sin derecho a entregar ninguna tarea me ha entendido** .- con eso asentí por lo visto no podre escaparme más no quería darle problemas a mis padres ya no quería mudarme.- **Y en segunda quiero saber la razón por la cual la señorita Agassi venia más molesta que el día anterior al buscarlo** .-pregunto la maestra a lo cual Irene se sonrojo levemente **.- No es nada profesora es que me molesta que haya gente tan irresponsable en este lugar y más si soy yo la que tiene que hacerse responsable de ellas** .- dijo severamente la profesora asintió dándole la razón .-

 **Bueno solamente era eso Tu querida puedes retirarte usted se queda me entiende hoy lo vigilare**.- al terminar de hablar Irene tomo sus cosas marchándose y yo me senté de nuevo.- **Eh disculpe Profesora , Melody no vendrá hoy al castigo**.-pregunte curioso ella me observo pero su expresión cambio a una preocupada .- **han informado que desde el día de ayer no ha aparecido sus padres llamaron para informar eso a dirección, te pido que no divulgues esto me entiendes aun no saben la razón de su desaparición** .-menciono con tono preocupado.- **P-pero yo la vi en el instituto entrando a su aula**.- me observo con bastante asombrada .- **No querido ella no asistió a clases como te dije esta desaparecida , creo que estás viendo cosas**.- Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer realmente será verdad que alucino cosas , me imagine lo del suicidio y también el verla hoy, que rayos me pasa, palidecí con solo pensarlo pasaron las horas del castigo antes de retirarme la profesora me ofreció llevarme a mi casa aunque no quedaba lejos acepte me ahorraría la caminata.- **Eso que me dijistes de haber visto a la señorita Melody el día de hoy ¿era cierto?.-** pregunto curiosa la maestra **.- Si… pero ha de haber sido mi imaginación ella el día de ayer se lan… retiro antes que yo y olvide darle algo por eso estaba buscándola , ha de haber sido eso que hizo que me la imaginara** .-conteste tratando de no darle importancia ante ella .- **Oh ya veo bueno tal vez la niña se nos escapo con un novio o espero que sea eso a que la hayan secuestrado** .-dijo por ultimo dejándome frente a mi casa .- **Muchas gracias profesora Seins** .-nos despedimos y entre a mi casa

Al entrar volví a sentir ese olor de descomposición.- **Pero que rayos es ese olor** .-tapándome la nariz abrí el refrigerador y ahí estaba el origen de ese fétido aroma carne que mi madre había olvidado meter al refrigerador toda podrida la tire a la basura y me fui al cuarto .- **Uhm que rayos esta pasando , porque a mi**.- dije tapándome el rostro con la almohada quedándome dormido, asi pasaron las semanas y no había señal alguna de Melody nadie sabia nada de ella y mi mente cada día estaba peor la miraba por todos lados _**"que me esta pasando, me estoy volviendo loco"**_ pensé con enojo después de tantas veces , en ese momento ya ni podía dormir .- **Hildemar….¡Hildemar despierte!** .- escuche una vos despertándome de golpe.- **ahm ¿q-que pasa?** .-pregunte algo desorientado.- ¿ **Que le he dicho de quedarse dormido en clases?** .- me regaño la profesora.- **lo lamento no he podido dormir bien** .-hizo una mueca de molestia **.- Eso no es asunto mío solo que no se repita Jovencito** .- realmente estaba molesta ese día _**"uhm talvez no le dieron bien en la noche"**_ pensé con gracia al final de la jornada de clases a la salida note que habían cuatro patrullas en la entrada recordando un dicho _**"la curiosidad mato al gato "**_ pero realmente quería saber que estaban haciendo en la Escuela asique me dirigí a un Policía para poder tener una respuesta o bueno al menos hacer el intento **.- Disculpe Señor podría decirme la razón por la cual están en la escuela** .- le pregunte con amabilidad pero el me ignoro totalmente di un resoplido y me marche aunque tenia curiosidad algo me decía que mejor era irme ya luego me enteraría de una u otra forma.-

Ya era fin de semana y mis padres aun no regresaban .- **Ya tardaron mucho , almenos tengo dinero para sobrevivir** .- dije mientras salía a la puerta para recoger el periódico entre de nuevo comenzando a leerlo unos minutos después casi caigo de la impresión al llegar a la página seis con la noticia que ocupaba la mitad de esta 

**NOTICIA:**

" _Alumna Muerta en Preparatoria Lune De Sang"  
La Joven Melody Franz con 14 años estudiante de la Preparatoria Lune de Sang que cursaba segundo año en esta misma fue encontrada en la azotea de su propia escuela ya en estado de putefracion , los Forenses estiman que la joven ya tenia un poco menos de un mes de fallecida.  
Autoridades están atónitas con el hecho que ningún Alumno o personal se haya percatado del cuerpo y ni siquiera del olor fetido que despedia este mismo ,"es lamentable este suceso tanto hacia los familiares de la Niña como para el prestigio de la escuela" comento Jane Esmith directora de la preparatoria " Yo voy a limpiar ese lugar cada mes de lo contrario nadie mas sube si no fuera asi creo que nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta " nos dijo El conserje con nostalgia ante la situación.  
Las autoridades aun investigan el caso ya que la joven fue reportada como desaparecida hace unas semanas , tratan de encontrar toda la información posible para saber quien fue la ultima persona en estar con ella y asi atrapar al culpable de este atroz acto ."_

Después de esto yo estaba totalmente fuera de mi.- ¿ **Cómo es posible esto?…. ¿Que rayos paso ese día?** – me golpeaba la cabeza tratando de recordad todo con claridad pero solo tenía en la mente el cuerpo de ella en el piso ensangrentado ya no pude más y corrí hacia el baño para vomitar no podía creer **.- E-entonces cuando fui a la terraza por ultima vez ese olor era ….**.- antes de que pudiera terminar de nuevo regrese lo poco que tenía en mi estomago no me sentía nada bien asi pase todo el fin de semana tratando de pensar en cómo era posible el que todo eso estuviera pasando no tenía a mis padres en casa y tampoco los quería alterar diciéndoles aquello así que decidí hacerme el que no sabia nada para no sonar preocupado cuando hablara con ellos , al llegar lunes cuando salía de mi casa para ir a clases note que había una carta pegada a la puerta que tenia enfrente _"Yo se todo"_ escrito de color _**rojo "que sabe todo a que se refieren con eso "**_ pensé muy confundido tomándola y abriéndola para leerla y así entender a que se refería el titulo .- 

" _**YO SE TODO:**_

 _Alex Alex creo que estas muy mal de la cabeza cierto , como puedes olvidar las cosas dime acaso no te importa más lo que hacemos , me decepciona mucho que no me hayas tomado en cuenta para hacerlo acaso ya no me amas como al principio cuando lo disfrutábamos juntos esa sensación que nos estremecía , me decepcionas realmente yo se que al leer esto en tu mente pasaran miles de preguntas pero tu mente no acepta la naturaleza que tienes y trata de confundirte siempre asique por eso he escrito esta carta para hablar contigo , nos vemos en el Parque a las seis de la tarde no faltes porque si llegas hacerlo te perderas en el abismo de tu oscuro ser ._

 _Con mucho cariño Elizabeth Bathory."_

Al terminar de leerla justamente paso lo que decía en ella tantas interrogantes surgieron de mi mente al leerla **.- ¿Como es posible ella quien será, que es eso de que sabe todo , todo de que cosa?** .-me abrume tanto que hice una bola la carta metiéndola a mi mochila y marchandome , pero paso el dia y no podía sacarme esas palabaras .- " **Yo se todo"** .- dije en vos baja distraídamente.- **Así que sabe todo Señor Hildemar entonces no es necesario que reciba esta clase** .-dijo la profesora Seins .- **Ah n-no no quise decir eso Profesora estaba pensando en otras cosas lo siento mucho**.- me trate de disculpar pero ella había estado de un humor bastante severo los últimos días y aunque le pidiera perdón arrodillado no iba acambiar de opinión y no tuve otra opción que tomar las cosas y esperar en el corredor hasta que terminaran las clases , esta vez no hubo castigo alguno bueno creo que suficiente tuve con quedarme sin recibir clases y perder puntos por ello .

De camino a casa tome el camino más largo que conocía para poder razonar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión con respecto a la carta , di un suspiro al llegar frente a mi casa aún no había decidido algo concreto entre tirando mis cosas y dándome un baño al terminar dirigí mi mirada al reloj de pared ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde .- **treinta minutos** .- me dije en vos alta y sin pensar más me termine de vestir dirigiéndome al lugar indicado por Elisabeth .- **Y ahora … no hay ningún alma a pesar de que no está oscuro** .- mencione mientras me apoyaba en el árbol cercano pasaron unos diez minutos y algo me sobresalto un grito de una mujer que pedía ayuda pero era una vos conocida era de Irene empecé a buscarla con desesperación se notaba que estaba en peligro .- **¡Ya no mas por favor!.** \- esta vez el grito se escuchó justo detrás de mí pero antes de que pudiera darme vuelta recibí un fuerte golpe cayendo al suelo como pude levante un poco la vista y solo pude ver una silueta femenina quien reía .- **Mi querido** .- fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar ya que había perdido el conocimiento.-


	3. Chapter 3: Ella

**CAPITULO 3:  
ELLA**

Podia sentir el movimiento que provocaba el auto mientras mi cuerpo estaba en el maletero recobrando la conciencia despacio al regresar en un cien por ciento sentí un gran dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la parte trasera de mi cuello emití varios ruidos ahogados que pretendían ser gritos de ayuda ,no sé cuánto tiempo pase en ese lugar pero lo único que puedo decir es que se sintió eterno el recorrido cuando al fin ceso los movimientos abrieron el maletero y no lo supe porque lo vi sino por el ruido que emitía hacerlo debido a que mis ojos estaban vendados al igual tenía una mordaza era la que evitaba que tratara de pedir ayuda por medio de mi voz .-

 **Oh con que así termino el maestro**.- escuche decir a una voz masculina.- **Jum ya no es digno que lo llames así vamos éntralo apresúrate**.- dijo una mujer su voz se me hacia familiar por lo que supuse era quien me había dejado inconsciente en el momento que el sujeto iba a tomarme creyendo que aun no había recuperado la consciencia sacudí mi cuerpo para derribarlo al momento de hacerlo quise pararme pero ya era tarde como para percatarme del detalle que mis pies también estaban atados como mis manos _**"Maldición que idiota soy "**_ .- **je je es divertido** .- dijo el sujeto en tono burlón mientras me tomaba de las ataduras de mis brazos provocándome dolor di unos quejidos pero el no presto la más mínima atención a ello.- **Vamos apresúrate quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto que sea posible**.- con impaciencia menciono la mujer mientras me arrastraba el sujeto y yo me movía tratando de soltarme al instante le dejo de parecer gracioso mis intentos inútiles de liberarme así que me dio una fuerte patada en el estomago sacándome el aire por completo di varios respiros cortos ya con el hecho de perder el aire respirar era difícil y con una mordaza aún más reía disfrutando eso luego me dio otra igual de fuerte pero en la nuca al instante perdí la conciencia nuevamente.-

Sentía unas caricias en la mejilla derecha abrí los ojos ante mi tenia a Irene sonriéndome baje mi mirada a su cuerpo para poder apreciarlo como lucia con el camisón blanco casi transparente que tenia puesto, trate de levantarme pero fui alado nuevamente hacia la cama por unos brazos llenos de cicatrices ensangrentadas que salían del colchón estaba totalmente aterrado regrese la vista a Irene y su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurada ya no tenía los ojos en su sitio su boca estaba cortada de oreja a oreja ,no poseía labios ni nariz algunos dientes permanecían dentro de su boca el pánico aumento en mi y cuando pensé que no podía ser peor lo que miraba ella levanto un cuchillo de unos treinta centímetros clavándose lo directo en el pecho haciendo una abertura metió su mano en ella y saco su corazón aun palpitante poniéndolo encima de mi cayó muerta grite fuerte , justo en ese momento abri los ojos con la respiración agitada .- **s-solo fue una pesadilla** .-dije con calma hasta que note que todo estaba de cabeza y no me encontraba en mi casa .-

 **Holi , ya al fin despertaste parece que tenías un sueño muy placentero** .- menciono la voz de la mujer con bastante entusiasmo me movía para tratar de verla estando colgado de cabeza atado de pies y manos lo hacía muy difícil **.- ya ya calmate no te alteres si no tu amiguito se dormirá y no quisiéramos eso** .- una mano paso acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar delante de mi era una mujer hermosa o eso suponía tenía una máscara que cubría desde su nariz para abajo del rostro ,cabellos plateados hasta la cintura y unos ojos color rojizos y un cuerpo el cual cualquiera envidiaría ,aunque no pudiera ver su boca podía notar su sonrisa por encima de la tela subió su mano hasta mi vientre al borde del cinturón del pantalón .- **mira como esta ,me pregunto qué era lo que soñabas como para ponerlo así** .- señalaba a mi entrepierna con una mirada lasciva _**"c-como puede estar así después de ese horrible sueño "**_ pensaba aturdido mientras la observaba .- **Y-yo… porque …como….que** .- balbucee tratando de preguntarle la razón de todo esto .- **uh cierto no he explicado nada que distraída soy**.- menciono en un tono un tanto infantil eso era tan confuso esto era una broma de muy mal gusto o estoy en otro sueño , ya no encontraba mas explicaciones para tal situación –

Recorría con la mirada todo el lugar parecía una fábrica abandonada aunque estaba bastante limpia como para serlo me sacudí para poder girar un poco y entre esos giros vi a la mujer enmascarada enfrente de una mesa con vario instrumento de metal acomodándolos eso me asusto mas pero cuando regresaba a la posición inicial de mi cuerpo note un bulto inerte en una esquina , volví a moverme para tratar de aclarar la imagen y cuando lo logre no era nada menos que Irene atada a una silla desnuda inconsciente o esperaba que estuviera inconsciente y no muerta _**"yo atado de cabeza y ella… porque ella esta aquí de esa for…"**_ mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por un recuerdo aturdiéndome ya que para mí solo había sido otra pesadilla pero ahora pareciera que realmente paso .- 

_**RECUERDO:**_

" _Un joven de unos catorce años con cabello gris caminaba por un prado solitario para distraerse sus padres siempre salían de viaje y lo dejaban con una niñera , realmente la mayoría de su niñez la paso con ella la única que pudo aguantar pasar las veinticuatro horas con un niño inquieto .-_ _ **Pero… hoy Eli no llego me dejo una nota diciendo que tardaría y que llegaría mas tarde de lo normal , ella vive por aquí eso lo sé pero donde … ¡no hay ni un alma por estos lares!.**_ _\- dijo eso fuertemente pero su voz se perdió en la tranquilidad del lugar nada mas se escuchaban sonidos de los grillos asique decidió tirarse en el pasto a contemplar las estrellas .- u_ _ **na ,dos ,tres estrellas he contado yo , cuatro, cinco, seis, para ver si llego a cien**_ _.- cantaba mientras las observaba tranquilamente unos minutos después escucho un ruido lejano .-_ _ **uhm que es eso**_ _.- dijo levantándose de golpe y la curiosidad se encendió en él, corrió hacia donde creía que provenían hasta llegar al frente de una fábrica abandonada aunque claramente se escuchaba ruidos parecidos a unos quejidos desde adentro .- ¿_ _ **Que pasara allí?**_ _.- se pregunto en voz alta mientras estaba justo enfrente de la entrada principal la cual estaba bloqueada con tablas y candados ."¿donde donde abra una entrada? " pensaba mientras caminaba alrededor del lugar buscando una manera de entrar hasta que encontró una pequeña ventana a dos metros de distancia del suelo , apilo una cajas que había cerca dando un pequeño salto llego hasta la ventana logrando entrar_ _ **.- ug esta sucio y con ratas, me pregunto porque habrá gente aquí adentro… o espero que si sean personas no fantasma que miedo**_ _.- dijo lo ultimo en un tono de preocupación mientras caminaba tratando de no hacer ruido ,después de recorrer un poco llego a lo que parecía el centro del lugar se encontraba en el segundo piso y había un barandal alrededor del pasillo que llevaba a unos escalones, desde donde se encontraba podía ver lo que había debajo y era una mujer hermosa con cabellos plateados hasta los hombros la cual estaba enfrente de una pequeña mesa con ruedas en las patas donde colocaba lo que parecían unas herramientas y cuchillos de diferentes tamaños mientras tarareaba .-_ _ **que hace aquí sola…**_ _.- decía en voz baja mientras examinaba alrededor de ella para ver si podía encontrar a alguien más y efectivamente las habían personas no como el se imaginaba , se encontraba un hombre con sus manos atadas a la espalda colgando boca abajo desde el techo y otro atado a una silla ambos desnudos_ _ **.- q-que…**_ _.- estaba tan confundido el pobre chico y al mismo tiempo nervioso de ser descubierto y que terminara igual que esos hombres.-_

 _Se acercó un poco más para poder ver con más claridad de la escena, a pesar de que estaba nervioso la curiosidad le impedía irse hasta ver lo que harían "tal vez solo sea una de esas cosas raras sexuales que hacen los adultos, aunque ella no se ve muy grande a comparación de los tipos atados" .- decía en u cabeza sin perder de vista a la mujer la cual volteo de repente sorprendiéndolo un poco haciéndose para atrás pensando que lo había visto.-_ _ **Bueno mis queridas y deliciosas presas**_ _.- comenzó hablar la chica mientras caminaba hacia al que estaba en la silla sentándose en su regazo.-_ _ **ya están listos los juguetes para comenzar con la diversión**_ _.- lamio la mejilla del tipo levantándose y acariciando el pecho del que colgaba .-_ _ **tu seras el primero**_ _.- se acercó a la mesa con las cosas y de allí tomo un puñal colocándose de nuevo enfrente del hombre de cabeza acerco a punta a la mejilla y haciendo presión comenzó a cortar un circulo que abarcaba toda la mejilla mientras el daba quejidos de dolor suplicando que parara y ella solamente sonreía sádicamente .-_ _ **es hora que respires profundo que esto será tan fantástico que gritaras**_ _.- dejo el puñal y tomo unas pinzas con las cuales con cuidado tomo la piel del hombre en la incisura que había hecho ,despacio jalo la piel desprendiéndola de cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar y gritar de dolor mientras ella reía de placer , al terminar de retirar la piel hizo lo mismo con el otro lado de la cara después lamio a sangre que derramaba el pobre hombre que suplicaba piedad .-_ _ **um suplica más me encantan tus gritos**_ _– dijo en un tono lascivo mientras el otro tipo miraba con horror pero no podía decir nada tenía una mordaza solo se agitaba para querer zafarse de las ataduras ella giro con su boca llena de sangre .-_ _ **no te muevas tanto que te caerás**_ _.- menciono mientras tomaba el respaldo con sus manos de frente y poso sus labios en la mordaza "besándolo"_ _ **.- asi que tu también quieres divertirte ,no es asi?**_ _\- le pregunto a lo cual el agito la cabeza negando con miedo reflejado en sus ojos , solamente rio y acerco las mismas pinzas a una de sus uñas.-_ _ **esa es la actitud**_ _.- jalándola con fuerza la arranco por completo y el solo pudo dar un grito de dolor ahogado y unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ella repitió esa acción hasta quitar todas las uñas de las manos, su rostro estaba lleno de rubor y su respiración se notaba agitada .-_ _ **oh eres magnifico querido , sigamos.**_ _\- dijo con excitación tomando un cuchillo más grande que al anterior acomodándose para sentarse con las piernas abiertas de frente se movía para frotar sus pechos y masturbarse usando el miembro , el hombre tenia un gesto de dolor pero a la vez de placer por las acciones de la joven que por lo visto estaba tan excitada por verlos sufrir.-_ _ **te gusta verdad, te gusta sentir mi cuerpo caliente frotarse contra ti eh**_ _.- decía la mujer frotándose sin parar tomo el cuchillo firme y lo clavo en el hombro del tipo el cual dio un alarido y ella siguió mas rápido dando gemidos.-_ _ **m-más dame más**_ _.- se levanto quitando su ropa interior penetrándose sola quito el cuchillo repitiendo lo anterior con el otro hombro , varias veces lo apuñalo mientras ella tenía sexo con el hombre agonizante y ensangrentado por ultimo lo clavo en su pecho abriéndolo y sacando el corazón el cual dio unos últimos latido mientras estaba en su mano y ella llego a éxtasis estremeciéndose toda.-_ _ **aa delicioso**_ _.-_

 _se levantó y se dirigió al hombre que le suplicara que no lo matara mientras sollozaba.-_ _ **tranquilo no te hare lo que a el**_ _.- el se tranquilizo solamente un poco mientras ella tomaba unas tijeras de jardín y colocándolas en el miembro del hombre el cual se agitaba y gritaba suplicando piedad sollozando aun más , ella sonrio y paso la mano encima haciéndolo endurecer el no podía evitar colocar una cara de placer al ser masturbado por ella.-_ _ **Dame de tu**_ _ **escencia**_ _.- se coloco de puntas sin mover las tijeras comenzo a lamer y chupar el miembro metiéndolo en su boca durante unos minutos haciendo gemir al tipo hasta que se corrió .-_ _ **umm delicioso**_ _.- aun el miembro estaba erecto y de una tajada rápida se lo corto el grito tan fuerte que el chico expectante también solto un grito a lo cual tapo su boca tembloroso invadido por el pánico .-"por favor que no me haya escuchado por favor" repetia en su mente mientras temblaba sin poder apartar la vista , la mujer recogió el miembro del tipo y se coloco debajo de el acostada en el suelo para que la sangre del hombre le cayera como si fuera un baño y pasando el miembro apuntado por todo su cuerpo comenzó a masturbarse usándolo como consolador acariciando su cuerpo cubierto de la sangre de ambo tipos muertos del lugar , cuando termino se levanto y giro la mirada al chico sonriendo .-_ _ **Se que estabas allí desde un principio sabes**_ _.- al decir eso el chico se aterro levantándose corrió hacia la ventana y ella corrió detrás de el para atraparlo pero el logro llegar a la ventana dando un salto para salir antes que lo alcanzara , el único problema fue que olvido que estaba a tres metros de distancia del suelo al caer quedo inconsciente "_

Al despertar yo me encontraba en mi cama y al lado mio estaba Eli la cual era mi niñera en ese entonces , yo le pregunte como había llegado a mi casa, le conte todo pero me dijo que había sido una pesadilla que me había encontrado durmiendo en el prado y me trajo a la casa ,le crei en ese entonces **.- Ahora entiendo …. Esa vez en le fabrica realmente tu , tu eres Eli tu…..tu …como …por dios**.- decía impactado con esa conclusión quería que la mujer enmascarada me dijera que no era ella que estaba equivocado, pero no fue asi bajo su mascara sonriendo y ante mi estaba el hermoso rostro de mi niñera la cual había estado conmigo toda mi infancia.- **Tardaste , pobrecito ya tu mente esta muy atrofiada ¿verdad?** .-decia en tono maternal acariciando mi rostro un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo al ver su cuerpo y voz.- **Tambien eres la la Profesora Seins?** .- pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta por esa razón me parecía familiar .- **Vamos por supuesto que soy ella en la carta firme solamente con mi primer nombre y apellido, cuando soy tu Profesora uso mi segundo nombre y apellido pense que te darias cuenta , debo de estar contigo siempre sino haces cosas locas sin pensar, como lo que le hiciste a la pobrecita Melody** .- sonrio de medio lado lamiendo mi mejilla.- **a de haber estado fantástica no es asi , ahorcarla mientras se lo hacias y luego cortar su piel lamiendo su dulce néctar escarlata**.- con cada palabra que decía se sonrojaba al imaginarse todo eso,mientras el tipo que habría ser el que me dejo inconsciente estaba detrás de Irene acariciando sus hombros y pechos observándome con una sonrisa perversa.- **Vamos Hans deja a la chica aun no he terminad de hablar, sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan** .- grito Elizabeth con molestia al tipo el cual de inmediato se paro recto como si estuviera en la milicia y ella fuera su General , tomo un látigo y con el dedo le indico que se colocara enfrente de ella arrodillado.- **vamos besa mi zapato ahora mismo como la escoria que eres** .- con eso dicho le dio una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire y el respirando agitado bajo a lamer como ella indicaba.- **Mira Querido nuestra mascota se ha portado mal , debemos castigarla**.- decía en un tono algo extraño como con inocencia y burla al mismo tiempo **.-¿Q-que harás?.¿que le harás a Irene?** \- le pregunte tartamudeando a lo que ella sonrió .- **descuida a ti nada a ella, pues nos divertiremos hasta que llegues a tu limite mi hermoso monstruito** .- diciendo lo ultimo en un tono cariñoso acaricio mi rostro sonriendo, no podía pensar con claridad solamente tenia en la mente ¿Qué atrocidades le hara a Irene esta loca? No podía apartar la vista de esa mujer con la cual había pasado prácticamente toda mi vida ahora la desconocía por completo.-


	4. Chapter 4: Eso es ¿Todo?

**CAPITULO 4:  
ESO ES TODO…?**

Allí estaba la mujer que había estado conmigo durante toda mi niñez y parte de la adolescencia siempre me pregunte porque se había ido sin dejar rastro, quería preguntarle pero no podía apartar la vista de la inconsciente Irene atada e imaginar las cosas que le podría hacer, de repente volvió a darle una patada al tipo apartándolo de su camino mientras se acercaba a Irene despacio y sonriendo.- **Me gusta tu expresión… ni siquiera has convivido con ella lo suficiente como para tenerle tanto afecto y preocuparte por ella, no crees? no se , me da un poco de celos saber que te importa tanto** .- decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla estando detrás de ella y la lamia también de forma lujuriosa.- **P-or favor no le hagas nada, ella no ha hecho nada** .- trataba de razonar con ella pero al terminar de hablar comenzó a reir.- **¿Que pasa? No me digas que tu personalidad alterna ya te controla tanto , sabes aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi al instante supe de tu potencial, a pesar que hacías atrocidades con pobres animales, lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo para redirigir ese deseo a la escoria que son los humanos** .- se alejó de Irene para ir a sus herramientas de tortura.- **Nosotros somos humanos… entonces ¿también somos escorias?** .- le pregunte un poco mareado de estar tanto tiempo de cabeza .- **Por supuesto que lo somos, pero los matamos a ellos eso no nos hace mejores pero sí que nos divertimos** .- sonrió de una manera sádica estirándose y dando una patada a la silla donde estaba Irene haciéndola caer, me comencé a agitar ante esa acción.- **descuida ella… ya está muerta** .- al decir eso mi cuerpo lo invadió un escalofrío y pude ver un charco de sangre que se encontraba en donde antes estaba la silla , unas lágrimas salieron y recorrieron mi frente.- **vamos…. Esto ya me arto mucho bla bla bla y nada de gritos y tortura o bueno si tus lagrimas son señal de una tortura para ti me da asco** .- dijo con molestia mientras se acercaba a mí y de repente pude sentir un puñetazo en mi mejilla que hizo que girara literalmente del techo .- **deja de tonterías sentimentales , como si realmente sintieras algo por ella o ya se sientes tristeza porque tu no la mataste**.- decía mientras acariciaba donde había golpeado con una sonrisa retorcida **.- no te preocupes que en un momento en que te recupere la apuñalaste directo en su vientre wow si que la penetraste** .- después de decir aquello reía frenéticamente y yo me sentía enfermo como si quisiera vomitar no sabía si era por estar de cabeza o porque sabía que era verdad ,después de eso ella tomo un cuchillo lo clavo en mi hombro y luego corto la cuerda haciéndome caer de cabeza directo al suelo me retorcí un poco del dolor mientras mi sangre recorría mi brazo .- **vamos a ponernos serios… cariño** .- caminaba lentamente a mi alrededor mientras me colocaba de pie .- **¿s-serios?** – dije mientras hacía gestos de dolor tratando de sacar el cuchillo de mi.- **sip que si recordaremos viejos tiempo querido** .- me confundía tanto el hecho de que lo dijera de una manera tan entusiasta e infantil a pesar de que hace unos momentos lo describió como serio.

Se acercó a mi rápidamente y quise clavar le el cuchillo que recién había salido de mi pero ella metió dos de sus dedos en mi herida lo mas profundo y no pude evitar dar un alarido de dolor .- **umm que tibio** .-escuche perfectamente como algo se rompió en mi cabeza como cuando cae un espejo y la tome de la cintura en ese instante mordiendo su labio inferior .- **como a ti te encanta no es asi** .- cuando lo dije me sentía tan bien a pesar del dolor solo quería seguir acariciando su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo hacerle daño .- **te extrañe tanto** .- decía mientras removía sus dedos en la herida haciéndola más grande, salía más sangre mientras yo retiraba sus prendas con cuidado y tomándola de la cintura la acerque a la pared golpeándola contra ella apretando su trasero fuerte dejando la marca de mis dedos en su hermosa piel blanca mientras la alzaba sintiendo sus labios en mi hombro lamiendo mi sangre metiendo la lengua en la herida dolía y a la vez se sentía tan exquisito , le di vuelta rápidamente dejando su rostro contra el muro besando su espalda dando varias mordidas atravesando su piel haciéndola sangrar y con el cuchillo hacia unos cortes en su vientre a lo cual ella emitía unos gemidos de placer frotando su trasero contra mi bulto provocando me más excitación sin poder aguantarme la penetre con fuerza mientras mi vaivén era rápido y violento haciéndola chocar varias veces en el muro pero en su rostro se podía ver el éxtasis que le provocaba tanta violencia susurrando pidiendo más y más a lo cual correspondí sin objeción haciendo con tanta brusquedad mis movimientos que en un choque su labio se partió haciéndolo sangrar hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax llenándola de mi esencia .

En ese momento habíamos olvidado por completo a Hanz nosotros estábamos en nuestro mundo sádico de placer pero pude sentir como su respiración estaba más cerca de nosotros y al darme vuelta se abalanzó contra mí con un fierro tratando de darme en la cabeza ,pero tengo buenos reflejos y lo esquive y lo taclee tomándolo de la cintura arrojándolo al suelo dándole unos puñetazos en el rostro haciendo que comenzara a sangrar de la nariz y labios pero era bastante resistente parecía que no le dolía me dio una patada en mi entrepierna que hizo que me cayera retorciéndome del dolor y comenzó a golpearme como yo no había hecho con él en cada golpe podía escuchar el sonido de mi rostro contra su puño, luego escuche algo de metal arrastrándose de repente algo lo golpeo en la cabeza era Amelia con un tubo de metal que se acercó al Hanz aturdido por el golpe escupiéndole en el rostro **.- A….ama perdone…** **me** .- decía con dificultad tratando de recobrar la cordinación pero ella solo hizo una sonrisa retorcida al verlo pidiéndole perdón ,dejo caer el tubo haciéndolo resonar en toda el lugar había una placa de vidrio cerca y pateo el tubo hacia eso haciéndolo romper en varios pedazos tomo el más grande con ambas manos dándole una patada más al rostro de Hanz para hacerlo caer se colocó justo encima de él .- **mal mal , tu solo eres un miserable ser que no te mereces llamar escoria mucho menos mascota y haz cometido un gran error** .- se acercó más a su rostro y susurrándole pude escuchar tenue mente lo que dijo .- **yo no soy de nadie y menos de ti asquerosidad** .- al terminar decirlo con firmeza agarro el trozo de vidrio y lo clavo en el cuello de él como una guillotina rustica aunque no tan efectiva como una real ya que tuvo que hacerlo varias veces hasta que lo decapito por completo .- **no me gusta que pierdan la cabeza por mi** .-lo tomo del cabello levantando la cabeza que escurría sangre y dio un beso a pesar de que era una atrocidad comencé a reir como el maniaco que soy .- **wow que tal otra ronda mi hermosa Psicópata** .- pero antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo de nuevo comenzaron a escucharse unos golpes en la puerta principal de la fabrica hasta que fue derribada .- **arriba las manos ¡!.-** dijo el policía al vernos aunque al principio su mirada fue tan autoritaria al ver los cuerpos quedo frio y no pudo decir mas nada aunque no dejaba de apuntar con el arma en un ligero descuido mientras veía alrededor Elizabeth salió corriendo a lo que el oficial comenzó a dispararle hasta darle un gran tanque que se encontraba ahí haciendo que un líquido saliera de los orificios, también a ella en el hombro izquierdo aunque mientras corría desnuda tratando de huir no dejaba de reír aun después de recibir el tiro pude verla alejarse sangrando mientras sus risas se hacían más tenues. El policía estaba atónito con el arma apuntando a donde había desaparecido Elizabeth sentí el olor del líquido que había cubierto todo el piso hasta donde estaba de pie y era un tipo de combustible corrí lo más rápido que pude aprovechando el momento pero el oficial reacciono al escuchar mis pasos y dio un tiro más que provoco que el líquido comenzara se prendiera fuego, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el fuego llegara a los demás tanques y explotara todo el lugar apenas llegando a la puerta toda la fábrica exploto lanzándome a unos metros del lugar dejándome inconsciente…

Habían pasado unos meses después del incidente en la fábrica ya había salido en los periódicos y Alex estaba internado en un hospital psiquiátrico tras contarles todo lo que había sucedido decidieron colocarle una camisa de fuerza y dejarlo en una de esas habitación acolcho-nadas estaba tirado boca arriba observando el techo blanco sonriente.- **es muy cómodo estar aquí… me pregunto si ella está bien** .- se escucharon algunos cuchicheos fuera de su puerta y unos pasos acercarse a la habitación hasta que entro una mujer muy hermosa de unos veinte y tantos años .- **Hola soy la Doctora Grey ¿Que tal estas cómodo con tu vestimenta?** .- dijo la mujer mientras se recostaba en la pared sacando una libreta y bolígrafo .- **Si muy bien es tan agradable estar asi, es raro ver a una doctora actuar asi** .- contesto el joven mientras la observaba con la cabeza de lado .- **lo se por eso me mandaron a que hablara contigo, sabes que el matar personas no es algo legal , no de la manera en que tu lo hiciste asi que quería que me contaras la historia personalmente ya que las personas suelen exagerar las cosas cuando no las comprenden del todo** .- dijo sin mayor expresión en su voz sin apartar la vista de su libreta esperando a que el chico comenzara a relatar los sucesos ocurridos antes de llegar a ese lugar , ella no se inmuto con nada de lo que dijo solamente escribía cada cosa que le decía , al terminar solo cerro la libreta guardo el bolígrafo me sonrio .- **bueno era todo lo que necesitaba disfruta tu estancia aquí hasta el dia de tu muerte** .- decía mientras se marchaba el chico quedo algo confundido por su actitud no parecía que le importase mucho eso.

Así pasaron los meses haciéndose años Alex perdía lo poco que le quedaba de cordura encerrado en esas cuatro paredes esperando a que tal vez su amada regresara por el aunque fuera en su espíritu, después de ya seis años de estar en el psiquiátrico a media noche se escucharon varios pasos, voces algunos gritos detrás de su puerta el solo se encontraba recostado como siempre disfrutando del bullicio que había afuera hace mucho que no escuchaba el caos tan cerca, a la mañana siguiente los médicos, enfermeras y demás personal del hospital estaban en una reunión para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.- **no puedo creer que haya pasado esto y que nadie hubiera visto al culpable, debió ser alguien que trabaja aquí.** \- se escuchaba una mujer decir con mucho temor.- **es posible pero miren estamos rodeados de locos cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera pudo asesinar a esas personas, Pero es muy atemorizante el hecho de que fuera tan sangriento no había visto algo así desde…. Que llego ese loco de esa habitación hace años pudo haber sido el , si seguro fue**.- dijo el hombre que era director del lugar tan confundido y preocupado no por el bienestar de las personas sino de su reputación el prestigio de ese lugar si se llegaran a enterar las autoridades de los sucesos sus clientes se marcharían .- **Pero señor el no puede salir y tiene una camisa de fuerza es imposible que hubiera sido el autor de estos horribles crímenes** .- contesto la mujer haciéndolo entrar en razón, así paso el resto del día hasta el atardecer de nuevo escucho cuchicheos detrás de su puerta y unos pasos que supo que eran de una mujer por el sonido de los tacones al caminar hasta que abrió la puerta.- **Hola Soy la Doctora Grey de nuevo** .- dijo la mujer pero al escuchar su voz no era de la misma persona , no, era de alguien más alguien que había estado esperando hace mucho se levantó poniéndose de pie esbozando una gran sonrisa al verla.- **Un gusto verte de nuevo a pasado tanto tiempo** .- ella puso uno de sus dedos encima de los labios indicando que hiciera silencio y los movió sin emitir una solo palabra , pero él pudo entenderle _**"te liberare de todo esto"**_ volvió a acostarse cuando ella salió . Todos en el lugar la miraban por lo hermosa que estaba y porque ninguno la recordaba aunque su nombre precedía de un gran éxito y logros en la área de salud mental.

Pasaron un par de horas y de nuevo se escuchó el bullicio y como un cuchillo cortaba la carne de las personas haciendo esparcir su sangre por todo el lugar se abrió de repente la puerta de la habitación del joven y pudo ver a la mujer que había estado esperando durante todos esos años cubierta de sangre **.- Vámonos de aquí Querido** .- él se levantó para que ella le quitara la camisa y poder marcharse libremente , al caminar por los pasillos pudo ver a todos los del personal muertos o heridos desangrándose no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tal exquisitez para su mente .- **Una lástima que no hubiera podido participar en todo esto**.- ella solo sonrio un poco y de repente salió la mujer a la cual había usurpado el nombre tenia una espada y corrió directo hacia ella para atacarla Alex trato de apartarla pero no fue lo suficiente rápido y vio como la espada atravesaba el hombro izquierdo de Elizabeth y ella soltó un suspiro **.- A-a que bien se sintió ahora es mi turno** .- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida tomando la del cuello ahorcando a la doctora mientras ella retorcía la espada abriendo más la herida de Amelia a lo que ella solo daba suspiros y gemidos sentía mucho placer por ese dolor que le provocaba la hoja afilada a través de su cuerpo y la sangre que cubría su torso cálida y húmeda , tomo a la mujer arrojándola contra la pared para poder sacar el arma de su hombro y con esta misma atravesándole la garganta de su antigua portadora que comenzaba a hacer ruidos ahogándose con la sangre que llenaba su garganta hasta que Amelia movió la espada para decapitarla y que su cabeza rodara por el suelo lejos del cuerpo que antes formaba parte y el joven se excitaba al ver la escena.-

 **Oh eres tan caliente cuando quitas vidas Amelia** .- dijo con agitación notándose su miembro erecto ,cuando dijo esto ella giro a verlo con una sonrisa muy perturbadora que hasta a él lo asusto un poco y sin poder reaccionar ella le clavo la espada que cargaba consigo atravesando todo su abdomen .- **Lo siento solo regrese a terminar todo sabes que te amo pero ya no me eres útil** .- le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios ya manchados de sangre .- **p-por favor una vez más hagámoslo una vez más mientras mi vida se va entre tus encantos femeninos** .- cayó al suelo desangrándose pero aun con su miembro erecto y ella sonrió quitando su ropa interior penetrándose en el ano abriendo su boca por lo estrecho que se encontraba ese agujero, la tomo de las caderas mientras ella se movía tan rápido tomando el mango de la espada aun clavada en el cuerpo del joven mientras que sus movimientos hacían que se desangrara rápido y la espada abriera más la herida mientras ella daba gemidos muy fuertes que resonaban en todo el edificio donde solo los enfermos mentales podían escucharlos, con las pocas fuerzas que a él le quedaban metió sus dedos en la herida del hombro que Elizabeth tenia penetrando está a lo cual ella saco su lengua comenzando a babear disfrutando aún más aquel acto sexual al punto en que hiciera que se corriera más rápido al igual que el joven llenándola por última vez de su semen dejando el último segundo de su vida en ese momento que culminaba el acto.- **uh una despedida digna de nosotros amor** .- dijo mientras se ponía de pie colocando su ropa interior y moviendo el cadáver de la doctora y limpiaba el miembro del joven para hacer que penetrara al cadáver de la mujer que había asesinado.- **no puedo dejar restos de mi adn porque todos necesitan pensar que ustede dos lo hicieron y se ven tan bien juntos** .- decía mientras movía el cadáver para hacer como que si tuvieran sexo mientras reia como la loca que era, luego le dio una patada al cuerpo de la mujer haciendo que mas sangre salpicara el suelo del cuello decapitado al caer y dándole un ultimo beso al Joven muerto se despidió .- **Adios adiós mis pequeños monstruitos los vere en el infierno** .- dijo a gritos mientras tomaba unos galones de gasolina y los derraba en la entrada del edificio prendiéndole fuego , se quedó ahí viendo como ardía el edificio lentamente escuchando los gritos de ayuda de los pacientes mentales del lugar hasta que se oyeron las sirenas de los bomberos salió corriendo hacia los arboles cercanos para esconderse.

Al dia siguiente Elizabeth Bathory se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque viendo a lo niño jugar y tomando el periódico para comenzarlo a leer pudo ver en la primera pagina la noticia que esperaba ver .- 

_**NOTICIA:**_

 _ **EL HORROR EN EL HOSPITAL PSIQUIATRICO I'ESPRIT LUNAIRE**_

" _El horrible suceso ocurrió ayer 9 de Junio del 1996 en el Psiquiatrico de altro prestigio en la madrugada todos los trabajadores del lugar fueron asesinados, se presume que lo culpables fueron la Doctora Lidya Grey y el Joven con problemas mentales Alex Hildemar el cual había ingresado al psiquiátrico por actos similares ocurridos en este día, por esa razón no cabe duda que el fue el autor de estas atrocidades, y la doctora tenia un especial interés en el joven desde el primer momento en que supo de la historia , escribió un par de libros dedicados a Hildemar, lo cual hizo que su fama creciera por ser tan controversia les al explicar explicita mente los hechos de los crímenes de Hildemar… "_

.- La mujer soltó una carcajada dejando el periódico a un lado mirando a un niño en especial que se encontraba sentado solo debajo de la copa de un árbol viendo a los demás con desinterés y en un momento tomando una roca lanzándose la a otro niño haciéndolo sangrar un poco y este corria con su madre llorando .- **Oh pero que tenemos aquí… esto será muy divertido de nuevo** .- riendo un poco mientras se acercaba para tomar la mano del niño llevándoselo lo lejos de apoco imaginándose como seria su nuevo monstruito como ella les decía .-


End file.
